Hunn Raal
Hunn Raal was a captain in Urusander's Legion and came from old noble stock. He believed his Issgin line had more claim to the throne of Kharkanas than anyone, including Mother Dark. But his commanding officer, Vatha Urusander, dismissed this idea as the fantasy of a family that yearned to return to the court.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 2, UK HC p.29Forge of Darkness, Chapter 12, UK HC p.352 During the wars with the Forulkan and Jheleck that defined his generation of Tiste, Raal found his place in Urusander's Legion of commoners rather than the largely noble-led Hust Legion. There, he earned a place within Urusander's inner circle by stepping in front of an assassin's knife meant for his commander. Raal nearly died in the attack which resulted in the death of Captain Shellas. Raal grew to see himself as a key confidante and supporter of the Legion commander that he believed saved Kurald Galain.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 2, UK HC p.25 A return to peace time status quo left Raal feeling resentful that the Legion, its commander, and he himself did not receive the proper rewards for the peace won by their blood, sweat, and sacrifice.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 19, UK HC p.592 He developed a plan to put Urusander on the throne of Kharkanas and bring the realm's military orders under one command. If the plan also increased his own standing that was only an incidental benefit.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 2, UK HC p.29 Raal ingratiated himself with Urusander's son and heir, Osserc, and he recruited likeminded captains within the Legion, including five of the eight cohort commanders. Urusander was aware of Raal's ambitions, but failed to understand what severe actions Raal would take to achieve them.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 12, UK HC p.352 Raal was known as a drunk, but he may have exaggerated this reputation as a technique to disguise his intelligence gathering. Captain Toras Redone astutely observed that Raal never drank as much as he pretended to.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 19, UK HC p.593 He was also rumored to be bedding three of his cousins, Serap, Risp, and Sevegg, who were lieutenants in the Legion.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 4, UK HC p.104 In Forge of Darkness Raal approached Calat Hustain, commander of the Wardens of the Outer Reach, seeking his support for Urusander, but was rebuffed.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 7, UK HC p.177 He seized upon the arrival of T'riss, the Azathanai, and the possibility of an impending invasion from the Vitr as an excuse to ask Mother Dark to reactivate the Legion.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 9, UK HC p.246 His request was ignored, but the Legion squads he had placed north of the capital began acting on the original plan to cast the Deniers as threats to the state that required Legion intervention. Violence soon spread out of control as Deniers were massacred, the nobles of Houses Enes and Drukorlat were murdered, and the Shake monastery at Abara Delack was sacked.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 14, UK HC p.412/441Forge of Darkness, Chapter 17, UK HC p.546 Legionnaires disguised as Dracons Hold Houseblades put the families of the Borderswords at Riven Keep to the sword. This brought on a battle that shattered the Borderswords and increased suspicions of the Lord Consort.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 19, UK HC p.615 As agents of Urusander desperately tried to locate and recall Raal, he eliminated the threat of the Hust Legion by poisoning them in their camp.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 19, UK HC p.621 In Fall of Light ] Hunn Raal returned to the Legion headquarters at Neret Sorr while Vatha Urusander dithered over his punishment. When the Wardens, under the temporary command of Lord Ilgast Rend, marched upon Neret Sorr, Raal met them in parley. Against the wishes of Urusander, he purposely antagonized Lord Rend, provoking him into a rash attack and the Wardens were crushed by the Legion. Afterwards, Raal executed the captured Lord Rend.Fall of Light, Chapter 3 Later High Priestess Syntara revealed that Raal had bestowed upon himself the title of Mortal Sword of Light and had been gifted with powers of sorcery.Fall of Light, Chapter 11, US HC p.321-322 Notes and references Category:Captains Category:Males Category:Tiste Category:Tiste Liosan Category:Urusander's Legion